


Все хорошо

by Terquedad



Series: Все хорошо [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: У Ойкавы все хорошо.У него сотни тысяч подписчиков в инстаграме, десятки выгодных предложений и стопка журналов с его собственными фото. У него тысячи друзей в фейсбуке и только один активный диалог. У него сотни телефонов в записной книжке и только один номер на быстром наборе. У Ивайзуми тоже все хорошо.У него одна подписка в инстаграме – там он наблюдает за чужой жизнью, за тем, как сменяются города и страны, как меняются модные показы на студийные фотосессии. У него несколько десятков номеров в записной книжке и только один, который он помнит наизусть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот неловкий момент, когда saltyzebra сама затащила меня в Волейбол, и сама же теперь и страдает :)

У Ойкавы все хорошо. Просторная квартира на предполеднем этаже высотки в самом центре города. У него панорамные окна, которые открываются только на узкую щель, светлая комната, в которой он пользуется только кроватью, и просторная кухня-гостиная, которой он не пользуется вовсе. У него сотни тысяч подписчиков в инстаграме, десятки выгодных предложений и стопка журналов с его собственными фото. У него тысячи друзей в фейсбуке и только один активный диалог. У него сотни телефонов в записной книжке и только один номер на быстром наборе. У него куча приглашений на свидания и ни одного опыта длительных отношений.  
У Ойкавы все хорошо. Он выходит из дома рано утром, заходит в любимую кофейню на углу за стаканом латте с двойной порцией ванильного сиропа, и садится в свою новую машину. Вместо соревнований и тренировок – яркие лампы и белые стены фотостудий. Вместо зычного голоса тренера (проигравший бежит в гору на время) – голос фотографа (голову чуть влево, не опускай подбородок, улыбнись). Вместо свободной и удобной формы – дизайнерские костюмы, часто обтягивающие во всех местах и стесняющие движения. Вместо скрипа кроссовок на площадке – скрип кожи новых туфель. Вместо запаха пота и жажды победы – запах дорогих духов и косметики. И вместо очков с прозрачными линзами – темные: его все чаще стали узнавать на улице. Ближе к ночи он возвращается в пустую квартиру, ползет в душ и без сил падает в постель.  
Ойкава ни о чем не жалеет. У него все хорошо.

У Ивайзуми тоже все хорошо. У него одноэтажный дом за городом с маленьким садиком и небольшими качелями. У него десятки друзей на фейсбуке и один активный диалог и то, просто потому что кто-то больше пишет, чем звонит. У него одна подписка в инстаграме – там он наблюдает за чужой жизнью, за тем, как сменяются города и страны, как меняются модные показы на студийные фотосессии. У него несколько десятков номеров в записной книжке и только один, который он помнит наизусть. У него ни одного приглашения на свидание, но долгие отношения.  
У Ивайзуми все хорошо. В его жизни тоже нет больше волейбола. Он выходит из дома рано утром, садится в старую иномарку, которая досталась ему от отца, покупает черный кофе по дороге – ближайшая кофейня в трех километрах от его дома, - и работает от звонка до звонка в офисе. Вечером он возвращается в дом, где его ждет любимая девушка и горячий ужин.  
Ивайзуми ни о чем не жалеет. У него все хорошо.

К тому же они все так же есть друг у друга. Они постоянно списываются; иногда часами висят на телефоне – звонит всегда Ойкава. Ивайзуми практически забросил попытки позвонить, слишком часто получал в ответ: «Перезвоню, прости. Сьемки, показ, в поезде, в самолете». Ойкава перезванивал редко. Ивайзуми все понимал. На каждый праздник Ойкава неизменно приезжал в гости – ему нравилось вырваться из душного мегаполиса, из светлой и просторной квартиры. Ивайзуми в этой квартире никогда не был. Не хотел. Ойкава никогда не звал.  
Ойкава вообще уже давно не понимал, то ли они близки, как никогда, то ли далеки, как никогда.  
Их дороги разошлись сразу после школы, продолжили расходиться после институтов. Теперь между ними километры пути, сотни сделанных выборов и принятых решений. Теперь у них разный стиль жизни и разные цели. Теперь у них миллионы слов, тысячи встреч, сотни телефонных звонков, бесчисленное множество общих воспоминаний.  
Земля круглая. Если отдалиться друг от друга на сотни, тысячи, десятки тысяч километров, все равно встретитесь в одной точке.  
Бесконечно далекие друг от друга и бесконечно близкие.  
Ойкава в этой точке уже давно. Еще со старшей школы, когда внезапно понял, что не может больше смотреть на Ивайзуми, как на друга.  
Только лишь друга.  
Когда понял, что не может больше переодеваться с ним в оной раздевалке, видеть его в общем душе, спать рядом во время совместных ночевок. Понял, что не может смотреть на него без невыносимого сердцебиения и сбитого дыхания. Еще тяжелее было смотреть, как кто-то – не он – дружески хлопает Ивайзуми по спине или закидывает ему руку на плечо. Как кто-то – не он – обнимает Ивайзуми после очередной победы. Как кто-то – не он – болтает с Ивайзуми, ловит его улыбки, заставляет смеяться. Всегда это был кто-то. Но не он. Ойкава не мог вести себя, как обычно.  
Влюбиться в парня было не страшно. Влюбиться в Ивайзуми было самым страшным кошмаром.  
Несбывшуюся любовь не пятнают дружбой. Крепкую дружбу не пятнают любовью. Слишком многое поставлено на карту.  
Вот только чем больше Ойкава смотрел на Ивайзуми со стороны (не оторваться, прекрати пялиться, не сходи с ума), тем больше понимал, что готов вместо мяча отдать пас своим сердцем. Хоть и не был уверен, что Ивайзуми не отобьёт его. Идеально, как и всегда. Да и подходящего момента все не было Ойкава ждал, сходил с ума, готовился и не решался. Гадал на улыбках, мимолётных прикосновениях, взглядах. Пытался уловить тот самый момент, когда Ивайзуми будет готов поймать, а не отбить.  
А если отбить, то хотя бы не в аут. 

\- Я собираюсь жениться, - Ивайзуми смотрит в свою кружку с чаем. Ойкава сидит напротив. В ногах, под столом, возится щенок. Ивайзуми всегда хотел завести пса. Вот, решился. В распахнутые окна ветер заносит аромат высаженных в саду цветов, свежескошенной травы, летнего зноя. Солнце свободно заливает комнату, заставляя щуриться. Изо всех сил стрекочут цикады.  
Ойкава не замечает ничего этого. Ойкава перестает даже дышать. Его губы шевелятся против его воли. Слова вырываются против его воли.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Ива-чан.  
Пас.  
\- Я уже купил кольцо и сделал предложение.  
Удар.  
\- Она сказала: «Да».  
Аут.  
Машина Ойкавы стоит на обочине, раскаляясь под солнцем. Ойкава лежит на руле, дожидаясь, когда выбитое из грудной клетки сердце встанет на место. Не понимает, что хуже: признание или ответ на него. Не понимая, в какую сторону он теперь сдвинулся с мертвой точки. Не понимая, почему хочется напиться и еще сильнее – закурить. Не понимая, что это за особый вид мазохизма: невозможность порвать все связи с человеком.  
С человеком бесконечно близким и бесконечно далеким. Бесконечно любимым и бесконечно недоступным.  
А ведь он уже пробовал. Когда поступил в другой институт, когда переехал в центр города, когда перестал звонить, надеясь, что переписка изживет себя. Надеясь, что невозможность часто видеться – наблюдать, касаться, смеяться – убьет чувства.  
Все осталось по-прежнему.

Ойкава встает рано утром, заходит за стаканом своего любимого кофе, как всегда очаровательно улыбается бариста. Улыбается так, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Грузит подарки для всей семьи Ивайзуми – даже для пса – в машину и едет за город.  
Все по-прежнему.  
Ойкава здоровается с Ивайзуми, обнимает его жену, треплет выросшего пса по голове. Улыбается так же широко, как всегда: в школе, в институте на сьемках, на людях. На его лице, кажется, навсегда застыла та самая улыбка, которую так не любит Ивайзуми.  
\- Я скоро стану отцом, - сообщает он и Ойкава снова забывает, как дышать. В очередной раз хочется напиться, но ближайший бар в десяти километрах, и закурить, хотя никогда и не пробовал сигарет. Ойкава поправляет очки на носу, ерошит себе волосы на затылке.  
Говорит:  
\- Поздравляю.  
И прячет отсутствие улыбки в кружке с чаем. Спасибо, господи, что это не бокал, тонкое стекло которого уже разлетелось бы на мелкие осколки в сжавшихся пальцах.  
Хочется остаться в одиночестве, запереться в машине, упасть головой на руль и сидеть так, пока салон не раскалится, пока по спине не потечет пот, пока не станет тяжело дышать не от боли, а от недостатка кислорода.  
Пока, наконец, он не поймет, что это за гребаный вид мазохизма: оставаться рядом с человеком, которого любишь каждой клеточкой своего сердца, но который не может стать твоим даже на секунду.  
Ойкава ежится, кутается плотнее в длинный кардиган. В свете фонарей вьются мошки; цикады уже смолкли – вечер выдался неожиданно прохладным. Над голой мерцает россыпь звезд таких ярких, каких не бывает в городе. Ойкава прощается на крыльце. За спиной Ивайзуми мягкий свет гостиной, тепло дома. За спиной Ивайзуми – жена, будущий ребенок и пес. За спиной Ойкавы – полумрак подъездной дорожки, новая машина и пустая квартира.  
Ойкава щурится от света, смотрит в лицо Ивайзуми, которое почему-то расплывается перед глазами.  
Ойкава не замечает, что уже давно перестал улыбаться.  
\- Скажи, - говорит он и щурится сильнее, силясь рассмотреть выражение лица друга, – если бы я признался не два года назад, а раньше, сильно раньше. Быть может в школе. Это что-то изменило бы?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Ивайзуми. Потому что сказать «да» та же невыносимо больно, как это самое «да» услышать.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Ойкава, желает спокойной ночи и идет к машине, слыша за спиной тихий стук закрываемой двери.  
\- Хорошо, - повторяет он себе под нос, усаживаясь на водительское место, заводит мотор и врубает печку – его знобит. – Все хорошо, - он не может сдвинуться с места. Просто не видит дороги из-за застилающих глаза слез. – Просто охренеть, как у меня все хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

У Ойкавы все хорошо. Он все реже и реже появляется в своей квартире на предпоследнем этаже высотки в самом центре города. Сменяются города, страны, часовые пояса. Порой он сразу и не может вспомнить, где находится. У него десятки выгодных рекламных предложений и несколько приглашений на съемки в дорамах. У него больше миллиона подписчиков в инстаграме и куча подписок, но следит внимательно он только за одним профилем. Он сменил уже несколько телефонов и растерял кучу контактов, но неизменно на быстром наборе один номер. У него куча приглашений на свидания и несколько удачных. У него так и не было и нет серьезных отношений.  
У Ойкавы все хорошо. Он все так же ослепительно улыбается и всегда носит на улице темные очки на пол-лица – его узнают уже слишком часто. Он все еще ходит в ту же самую кофейню за тем же самым латте с двойным ванильным сиропом. Только теперь там висит его портрет с автографом. И приходит он туда очень редко – только когда бывает дома.

У Ивайзуми тоже все хорошо. Все тот же одноэтажный дом, все тот же маленький садик и качели. У него десятки друзей на фейсбуке и один активный диалог и то, просто потому что кто-то больше не звонит. У него несколько десятков подписок в инстаграме, но внимательно он следит только за одним профилем – там все так же с невообразимой скоростью меняются города и страны, фотосессии и показы, только улыбающееся лицо одно и то же. Теперь его собственный профиль не пустует: там фото пса, жены и сына. У него несколько десятков номеров в записной книжке и теперь не один, который он помнит наизусть.  
У Ивайзуми все хорошо. Повышение на работе, высокая зарплата – он может сам содержать всю семью и даже поменял старую отцовскую машину на новую иномарку. У него прекрасные отношения с женой и сын, в котором он души не чает. Он все так же заезжает в кофейню по пути на работу, возвращается домой намного позже – новая должность добавила забот. 

Они все так же есть друг у друга. Созваниваются, правда, непозволительно редко – Ойкава постоянно в разъездах. Ивайзуми только и успевает следить, как в профиле в инстаграме сменяется фон на фото Ойкавы. Он будто отчитывается: да, мы не созваниваемся и не списываемся толком вот уже несколько дней, но вот он я в Париже, в Милане, в Вене. А вот отметка – местный аэропорт. Ойкава дома.  
Ничего не меняется. Они все так же обязательно все праздники вместе. Порой сильно позже – Ойкава, порой, не может вырваться вовремя. Но неизменно приезжает при первой возможности. Он всегда привозит подарки для всех. Всегда тепло приветствует Ивайзуми, обнимает его жену, целует в лоб его сына и треплет собаку по голове. Он неизменно солнечно улыбается – это у него получается лучше всего: когда тренируешься всю жизнь, иначе и быть не может. 

Звонок раздается среди ночи. Ойкава сбрасывает, не глядя и зарывается глубже под одеяло. Звонок повторяется. Ойкава, сонно щурится и смотрит на экран. Ивайзуми. Перепутал часовой пояс что ли? Решив, что обязательно перезвонит утром, он снова сбрасывает звонок и переворачивается на другой бок. Но не успевает даже устроиться удобно, как телефон снова разрывает тишину трелью. Ойкава смотрит на время. Стрелка перевалила за два часа, значит у Ивайзуми начало десятого утра. Обычно, в это время он на работе, а там все строго со звонками по личным делам. Ойкава чувствует, как нехорошее беспокойство поднимается где-то глубоко внутри, но не успевает он ответить, как звонок прекращается. Но телефон через несколько секунд звонит снова.  
\- Ива-чан? – голос Ойкавы хриплый со сна. Тихий, встревоженный.  
\- Тоору…  
Между ними больше девяти тысяч километров, но всхлип Ивайзуми раздается невероятно близко. Будто он здесь, рядом. Протяни руку и коснешься.  
\- Ива-чан, что случилось? – Ойкава резко садится на кровати, моментально просыпаясь.  
\- Тоору…Тоо…ру… - Ивайзуми плачет навзрыд в трубку и ничего не может больше сказать, только повторяет, - Тоору, Тоору, Тоору…  
\- Ива-чан, подожди, я приеду, подожди…  
Ивайзуми еще несколько раз зовет по имени и потом звонок прерывается 

Быстро приехать не получается. Полдня на то, чтобы перенести дела. Самолет с самой короткой пересадкой только вечером – Ойкава купил билет еще ночью, сразу после звонка. Он пытался перезвонить утром, но Ивайзуми больше не брал трубку. Сообщения оставались непрочитанными. Можно было бы позвонить его родителям, но Ойкава потерял их номер, когда менял телефоны.  
Уже из аэропорта Ойкава снова набирает номер. А потом еще раз. И еще. Пишет сообщение. Еще одно. И еще. Уже едет на такси в город, но не знает, куда точно ехать. Уже вечер, но ждать до утра нет сил. Сердце отбивает бешеную дробь уже больше суток; ни о чем другом Ойкава просто не в состоянии.  
«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ответь, скажи, куда мне ехать», - молит он в сообщениях и в мыслях. Телефон на автодозвоне.  
Долгие гудки обрываются. В ладонь отдает вибрацией.

Ойкава держит Ивайзуми за руку и рыдает.  
Ивайзуми смотрит в окно, отвернувшись, но руку не отнимает.  
Ойкава все узнал еще по дороге в палату. Встретил выходящего из нее врача и не мог не спросить. И теперь не представляет, что сказать. Сложно вымолвить хоть слово. Сложно взглянуть на Ивайзуми.  
Чувствовать себя таким жалким сложнее всего.  
Ойкава сжимает чужую ладонь обеими руками, утыкается в чужие пальцы – холодные, почему они такие холодные, - носом, щекой. От прикосновения к другому человеку – такому желанному и любимому – прошибает в самое нутро, до глубины души, до подкорки, где Ойкава похоронил свои чувства. Сейчас это все не важно. Сейчас это все пустое.  
Сейчас нужно сказать хоть что-то, как-то поддержать, но слов нет. Есть только железный обруч на шее, ком в горле и, как рыба на суше, бьется одна мысль: «Дыши, дыши, скажи хоть что-то, прекрати рыдать, дыши, ты ему нужен, дыши, проклятье, дыши».  
Не получается. Не выходит.  
Ивайзуми всегда был опорой для Ойкавы. Теперь его очередь. А все, что он может, это реветь до хрипоты, до боли в горле, до истерической икоты. Может держать за руку и целовать холодные пальцы. Забывшись.  
Это все не важно, это все пустое.  
Ивайзуми на кровати – ни слова, ни звука – вот это важно. Его безжизненный – Ойкава уверен, что он именно такой, - взгляд, направленный в стену – вот это важно.  
Ивайзуми сжимает чужую руку холодными пальцами и для Ойкавы это прикосновение – самая важная вещь во вселенной. Даже если бы весь мир рухнул, Ойкава бы не отпустил. Он впервые в своей жизни понимает: не страшно, когда тебе больно. Когда больно самому близкому человеку, самому любимому – вот настоящий кошмар. Ойкава нутром чувствует, как Ивайзуми выворачивает от отчаяния, от безысходности, как он едва дышит – верно думает, что так станет легче. Как сердце его бьется едва-едва – если остановится, то все это кончится – это ли не облегчение. Как его душат слезы, мешая говорить, но глаза остаются сухими – плакать уже нет сил. Ойкава физически ощущает, как отчаянное горе изнутри убивает Ивайзуми.  
Знать все это, чувствовать, понимать и не иметь возможности сделать хоть что-то – вот самая страшная вещь во всей гребанной вселенной. Ойкава теперь точно это знает. И если бы ему предложили отдать всего себя в обмен на счастье Ивайзуми, он бы даже размышлять не стал.  
\- Пес, - голос Ивайзуми слабый, едва слышный. Ойкаву словно током бьет: внезапно, неожиданно, по всем оголенным нервам разом. Он подскакивает ну стуле вскидывает голову, но рук не разжимает, наоборот, крепче сцепляет пальцы, будто Ивайзуми может внезапно исчезнуть.  
\- Пес один уже несколько дней, - продолжает Ивайзуми, не глядя на Ойкаву.  
\- Я заберу его, - Ойкава согласно кивает. Нужно уходить: здесь он бессилен, а другому существу еще может помочь. Может сделать хоть такую долбанную мелочь. Ойкава целует потеплевшие пальцы и поднимается. – Я приеду завтра утром, - он старается не смотреть на Ивайзуми. Почему-то страшно. Почему-то даже на это не находится сил, хоть и уверен, что тот даже не посмотрит в ответ. – Я приеду, - тупо повторяет он, вставая со стула.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Ивайзуми и в этом «спасибо» намного больше, чем благодарность за пса. Намного больше, чем благодарность за то, что Ойкава приехал. В этом «спасибо» столько всего, что Ойкаву пришибает к земле невероятной тяжестью. Ему требуется время, чтобы успокоиться, утихомирить подкатившую вновь истерику. Ойкава сидит в больничном коридоре в обнимку со своим чемоданом, стараясь набраться сил.  
Его очередь быть опорой. И он, черт побери, сможет.

Пес неимоверно счастлив. Гостиная неимоверно загажена. Ойкава думает оставить все как есть, просто забрать собаку и поехать домой. Но неизвестно, когда выпишут Ивайзуми. В ванной находится ведро. Совок и тряпки там же. А еще там детские игрушки, в которые никто уже не будет играть. Косметика, которой никто уже не воспользуется. Ойкава смотрит на все это и чувствует, как горячий ком снова подкатывает к горлу.  
Черт. Он должен держаться. Он должен поддерживать. Теперь он должен. Должен.  
Ойкава старательно драит гостиную, стараясь выкинуть из головы любые посторонние мысли. Сгрести дерьмо в совок. Выбросить в пакет. Завернуть. Машинка. Под столом машинка, которой сын Ивайзуми больше не будет играть.  
Прополоскать тряпку. Отжать. Вытереть свежую лужу. Оттереть засохшую. Небольшой коврик у двери безнадежно испорчен. Его проще выкинуть. Коврик, который купила жена Ивайзуми. Ее куртка тут же на вешалке. Больше она ее не наденет.  
\- Черт, - вслух ругается Ойкава понимая, что больше не может находиться в этом доме. В доме, откуда вышли три человека, а вернется один.  
В доме, куда он предпочел бы больше никогда не пускать Ивайзуми.  
Ойкава забирает пса и все его вещи и несется к машине, будто спасаясь от чего-то. Будто если он останется тут еще хоть на мгновение, то уже не сможет уйти. Он падает головой на скрещенные на руле руки, как делал каждый раз, когда уезжал из этого дома. Но теперь причина не чужое счастье, теперь причина – чужое горе. И боль Ойкавы в тысячи раз сильнее, чем каждый раз до. На переднем сидении радостно возится пес, нещадно царапая когтями обивку. Хорошо, что парень решил потратить немного времени и заехать на такси домой за собственной машиной. По шоссе он едет очень медленно и внимательно. Не может никак выкинуть из головы, что именно авария – нетрезвый водитель, темная дорога, стечение обстоятельств – послужила причиной всему тому кошмару, что происходит сейчас.

Жизнь Ойкавы меняется. Ему приходится взять отпуск, впервые за многие годы. Менеджер, конечно, недоволен. Менеджер, конечно, ничего не может сделать. Утро теперь начинается не с кофе и не с ненависти к ужасному графику и невозможности выспаться вдоволь. Утро начинается со скулящего пса, которому надо выйти. Потом уже кофе – с собакой в кофейню нельзя, но Ойкава игнорирует это правило, просто улыбается еще шире и еще очаровательней. Потом прогулка и это даже весело. Потом больница, и это нихрена не весело. Ивайзуми оживает, но как-то медленно. Ойкава улыбается старательно, но друг только хмурится сильнее. Пока в один прекрасный день не говорит:  
\- Бесит твоя улыбка.  
Ойкава вздрагивает, но улыбаться не перестает.  
\- Почему, Ива-чан? – протягивает он.  
\- Я знаю, как выглядит твоя искренняя улыбка. И это не она.  
\- Если я не буду улыбаться, я буду плакать, - говорит Ойкава, пожимая плечами.  
И, если честно, Ивайзуми не знает, что хуже.  
Дома Ойкаву встречает пес. И это новое для парня ощущение. Его впервые за долгое время хоть кто-то встречает. Пес прыгает, вертится, виляет хвостом, норовит лизнуть в лицо. Ойкава садится на корточки у порога и треплет пса в ответ. И черт, как же это приятно. Ойкава пользуется кухней. Не чтобы готовить, но теперь он предпочитает есть дома, хоть и заказывает все готовое с доставкой. Он садится на диван, врубает телик, старается отогнать попрошайничающего пса от пиццы или вока или риса или супа, но сдается и дает кусочек. Потом они валяются на диване: пес жмется всем телом и черт побери, как это приятно. И на ту секунду, когда Ойкаве удается забыть причину, по которой это мохнатое чудовище в его квартире, не найти человека счастливее.  
А потом все возвращается на круги своя.  
Ойкава засыпает с псом в обнимку и думает об Ивайзуми. Ойкава чувствует дыхание на своем плече и думает об Ивайзуми. Ойкаве снится сон и кажется, что рядом с ним лежит Ивайзуми. Ойкаве снится кошмар и, просыпаясь с дико бьющимся сердцем и спертым дыханием, он гладит пса и думает об Ивайзуми.  
Ойкаве кажется, что еще немного и он сойдет с ума. 

Ивайзуми выписывают через две недели. Ему повезло, как говорят врачи, никаких серьезных травм.  
«Повезло», - эхом отзывается в мыслях Ойкавы, и он чувствует себя последним дерьмом, когда понимает, что рад этому. Пусть Ивайзуми и лишился всего, но он жив и это здорово. Слишком эгоистично, чтобы сказать об этом вслух.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - говорит Ойкава, пока они спускаются в лифте. Они никогда не обсуждали аварию, но он просто знает, что должен это сказать. – Ни в том, что они погибли, ни в том, что ты выжил. Не виноват, - повторяет, глядя на табло, где сменяются номера этажей. Ивайдзуми говорил, что Ойкава видит людей насквозь. Ойкава с этим не соглашался. Но сейчас он просто знал, просто был уверен: Ивайзуми думает, что это его вина. Точно так же, как Ойкава винит себя в том, что в тот день он был далеко.  
Винит, хоть и понимает, что это ничего бы не изменило.  
Ойкаве тоже безумно больно из-за того, что произошло. Но он даже не может вообразить, что было бы с ним, если бы Ивайзуми не выжил. Он как-то пытался. Когда лежал в кровати без сна, прислушиваясь к мерному сопению пса, и думал: вот он просыпается утром, а Ивайзуми нет нигде на этой планете. Он бы просто не смог открыть глаза. Не захотел бы смотреть на мир, где нет Ивайзуми.  
\- Можешь остаться у меня, - первое приглашение за все годы.  
\- Мне только нужно забрать вещи, - Ивайзуми садится в машину и закрывает дверь. Ойкава предпочел бы отдать ему все, что у него есть, а чего нет – купить, лишь бы не ехать в этот дом. Но сказать об этом тоже слишком эгоистично, а он исчерпал свой запас эгоизма еще на радости, что Ивайзуми жив.  
В доме нестерпимо пахнет мочой, затхлостью и, почему-то, смертью. Ойкава никогда раньше не сталкивался с потерями, но почему-то уверен, что если у смерти есть запах, то он именно такой. В доме никого не было меньше месяца, а ощущение, что несколько лет. Как быстро дома теряют энергию жизни без человека.  
\- Уборщик из меня не очень, - Ойкава неловко ерошит себе волосы на затылке и не решается – не хочет, пожалуйста, не надо. – зайти в дом. – Я тебя тут подожду.  
Ивайзуми скрывается внутри буквально на несколько минут и выходит с небольшой сумкой. 

\- Ну, добро пожаловать, - Ойкава распахивает дверь и неловко улыбается. Всегда, когда он приезжал к Ивайзуми, его встречал аромат готовой еды, живые разговоры, веселый пес, уют и тепло. Невыносимо было потом возвращаться в квартиру, которая казалась нежилой. Теперь все наоборот: в том доме нет жизни. А тут запах еды – остатки с утренней доставки, веселый пес вьется у ног, прыгает на парней. Он счастлив, он рад. У него всегда есть хоть один человек и ему этого достаточно.  
Вот бы люди так могли.  
Ивайзуми по большей части молчит, Ойкава бросил попытки заполнить паузы еще во время ужина – пицца и чай. Не бог весть что, но добиться пожеланий от Ивайзуми было на грани фантастики. Хотя бы ел и то хорошо. Ел и хмурился, будто что-то обдумывая.  
\- Прости, я немного устал. Ты ложись в спальне, я лягу на диване.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Что?  
\- Ложиться на диване. Спи в кровати.  
\- Ты не ляжешь на диван.  
\- Я не лягу на диван.  
Сердце Ойкавы пропустило удар, и так слабая улыбка сползла с лица. Ивайзуми был похож на тень того, прежнего, близкого и любимого человека. Он смотрел в сторону, говорил мало – за все дни, это их самый длинный диалог. Но голос его звучал твердо и Ойкава растерялся. Может он просто не хочет оставаться один?  
\- Хорошо.  
Ойкава лежал без сна, кажется, целую вечность. Рядом раздавалось спокойное дыхание Ивайзуми. Настоящего Ивайзуми, а не того, из снов. Пес спал на полу. Ойкава гадал по вдохам, по выдохам, спит его друг или еще нет. Спрашивать не хотел – боялся разбудить.  
Ему столько раз за последнее время чудилось, что они лежат вот так, рядом, только руку протяни и коснешься. Еще раньше он мечтал, что и руку протягивать не нужно будет: они просто прижмутся друг другу всем телом, растворяясь в общем тепле. До секса его фантазии доходили редко. Он просто хотел касаться.  
Теперь Ивайзуми рядом. Так близко, как давно, очень давно не был. Но Ойкава не может даже пошевелиться. Ему настолько же нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к человеку рядом, насколько это все неправильно. Ивайзуми перевернулся, оказываясь так близко, что Ойкава враз почувствовал его всем своим телом, каждой клеточкой. Невыносимая близость. В этот момент Ойкава осознал, что никогда так и не поймет, что это за гребаный вид мазохизма – находиться так близко, но так далеко. Неожиданно чужая ладонь оказалась на животе Ойкавы, под его футболкой, ползет вверх, гладит кожу. Ойкава судорожно вздохнул и замер, не веря. Это все очередной сон. Ивайзуми не может, не должен, не сейчас, не так. Это прикосновение настолько желанное и настолько неправильное, что Ойкава искренне не понимает, что ему делать, разрываемый внутренними противоречиями.  
\- Что ты… - голос Ойкавы хриплый не только из-за долгого молчания. Он не успевает договорить, как чужие губы накрывают его собственные. Ивайзуми целует требовательно, жестко. Дыхание перехватывает и Ойкава чуть приоткрывает рот, только чтобы вдохнуть, но тут же чужой язык скользит внутрь. Ивайзуми наваливается всем телом, прижимая к кровати, целует больно, кусает, будто старается что-то доказать, чего-то добиться. Пытается почувствовать вкус жизни. Вкус Ойкавы.  
И это все настолько невыносимо неправильно, что непрошенные слезы вырываются наружу. Ойкава делает над собой усилие, упирается в плечи Ивайзуми и отталкивает его. Облизывает свои губы, чувствуя выступившую кровь. Хочет вытереть слезы, но руки сжимаются на чужих плечах.  
\- Мне лучше пойти на диван, - с трудом выбирается из кровати, из любимого тепла, из-под желанного тела, и, прихватив одеяло, уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
На губах выступает еще капля крови. Ойкава слизывает ее, наконец, вытирает слезы. Рыдания душат, ком обжигает горло спазмом.  
Ойкава хотел, боже, он страстно желал, чтобы когда-нибудь. Ивайзуми поцеловал его, прижал к себе, обнял. Но не так. Все должно было быть не так. Ойкава хотел быть главным желанием, а не запасным аэродромом, которым пользуешься, когда выбора уже больше нет. Он хотел нежных и искренних прикосновений, а не болезненного поцелуя с привкусом отчаяния и безысходности.  
Ойкава свернулся калачиком на диване, с головой кутаясь в одеяло. Завтра он поможет Ивайзуми найти другое жилье. Или отдаст ему свою квартиру. Завтра он скажет Ивайзуми, что не может так. Завтра они расстанутся снова. Снова будут на расстоянии звонка, но не рядом.  
Ойкава наконец понял, что для того, чтобы отказаться от Ивайзуми нужна была не нечеловеческая сила. Для того, чтобы отказаться от него, нужно было безумное бессилие и безграничное отчаяние. Ойкава теперь это точно знал.  
\- Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, - тихо шептал он под одеялом, прислушиваясь к тихому цокоту когтей по полу. Пес пришел к нему. – Все должно быть хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

  
У Ойкавы все хорошо. Он практически не появляется в своей квартире в самом сердце города. Он снова пользуется только кроватью и то, чтобы поспать несколько часов, а потом идет, едет, летит дальше. У него множество выгодных рекламных предложений и несколько ролей в успешных дорамах. У него несколько миллионов подписчиков в инстаграме и совершенно не хватает времени активно вести профиль. У него забытый пароль от профиля на фейсбуке. Он снова сменил телефон и теперь ничего нет на быстром наборе. У него по-прежнему куча приглашений на свидания и стабильные отношения. Счастливые настолько, насколько могут быть отношения людей, которые видятся не очень часто.  
      У Ойкавы все хорошо. Он все так же ослепительно улыбается и не выходит на улицу без маски на лице и кепки - просто очки не спасают больше от узнавания. Он больше не ходит в ту же самую кофейню - она закрылась несколько месяцев назад. Он вообще практически не пьет кофе, только если менеджер его ему приносит. Он практически не водит сам, предпочитая пользоваться услугами водителя и спать по дороге. Спать в самолете. Спать в поезде. Спать хоть где-то. А так у него все хорошо.   
        
      У Ивайзуми тоже все хорошо. Он живет в небольшой квартире - гостиная, совмещенная с кухней и спальня - недалеко от работы. Он больше не встает с рассветом - до его дома до офиса двадцать минут неспешным шагом. Еще десять, чтобы зайти в кофейню по дороге. Он больше не вскакивает по ночам из-за очередных кошмаров и почти закончил курс психотерапии. Дома его встречает радостный пес, с которым они гуляют часами каждый вечер. Он, кажется, научился жить дальше, но находиться долго в пустой квартире ему все еще невыносимо. И пес не спасает.  
      У Ивайзуми все хорошо. Несколько активных диалогов на фейсбуке - психолог советует больше общаться с людьми. Ивайзуми старается выполнять советы, все-таки за них он платит деньги. Вот только в самом старом диалоге уже давно тишина, хоть он и кидает иногда сообщения, которые остаются без ответа. Он все еще внимательно следит только за одним профилем в инстаграме, только обновлений там в последнее время все меньше и меньше - не узнать, не угадать, где он, как он. Все ли хорошо. Он все еще помнит один номер наизусть и порой набирает его без особой надежды на длинный разговор. Обычно, если не "занят, прости, перезвоню" или "абонент временно недоступен", разговор заканчивается на "как дела - все хорошо".Ивайзуми не знает, что сказать, о чем спросить. Ойкава ждет немного и, извиняясь, прощается.  
        
      Они больше не чувствуют, что есть друг у друга.  
        
      Психолог спрашивает:  
      - У вас есть близкий человек?  
      - Нет, - отвечает он и думает об Ойкаве.  
      В другой раз она спрашивает:  
      - Есть кто-то, на кого вы можете полностью положиться?  
      - Нет, - говорит он и думает об Ойкаве.  
      Иногда она интересуется:  
      - Вы можете доверять кому-то целиком и полностью?  
      - Нет, качает головой Ивайзуми и думает об Ойкаве.  
        
      Кабинет психолога залит солнечным светом. Кажется, что на улице лето: настолько ясное небо и яркое солнце. Но на улице декабрь. Ивайзуми сидит в глубоком кресле и смотрит в окно – с его места хорошо видны проплывающие мимо облака.   
      - Следующий сеанс придется перенести, я уезжаю из города на праздники.  
      - Хорошо, - кивает Ивайзуми.   
      - С кем вы будете праздновать новый год? Пойдете в храм?  
      - Не знаю, ни с кем? – Ивайзуми усмехается и думает об Ойкаве. Он перестал приезжать на праздники. Не появился на день рождения Ивайзуми, но хоть просто позвонил. Несколько минут неловкого общения, большая часть которого – стандартные пожелания на день рождения. Самый долгий их разговор за последнее время. На день рождения ОйкавыИвайзуми так и не дозвонился – пришлось ограничиться голосовым сообщением и смс. Вряд ли этот новый год они встретят вместе.   
      - Вам нужно общаться с людьми, завести друзей.  
      - Психологи вроде не должны давать советы.  
      - Это дружеское пожелание, - психолог улыбается, поправляя очки на носу.  
      Ивайзуми смотрит на ее улыбку и думает об Ойкаве.   
        
      - Вас что-то беспокоит? – она сидит без обычного блокнота и ручки – в эту встречу они решили просто поговорить.  
      - Нет, - говорит Ивайзуми и трет воспаленные глаза. Он заснул под утро: всю ночь листал чужой профиль в инстаграме и переписку на фейсбуке, просто стараясь поймать тот момент, найти тут точку, которая все изменила. И еще одну, когда все стало еще хуже. И еще одну, когда он потерял шанс все исправить. Листал, смотрел, читал и думал об Ойкаве. Дышал воспоминаниями.   
      - Быть может что-то пугает?  
      - Нет, - Ивайзуми вздыхает и откидывается головой на спинку кресла, смотрит в потолок и думает об Ойкаве.  
        
      После сеанса он возвращается домой в квартиру, которую нашел ему Ойкава. Он вспоминает то утро, когда они впервые за много лет проснулись вдвоем в одной квартире. Он тогда проспал долго, очень долго. Сказалось нервное перенапряжение. Ойкава к его пробуждению уже выгулял пса, сходил за кофе и заказал еды.   
      - Я просмотрел объявления, отметил неплохие варианты. Посмотри, один прям недалеко от твоей работы.  
      - Хорошо, - Ивайзуми тупо кивает и отпивает остывший кофе.  
      - Можно перевезти мебель из дома или купить новую. Если захочешь. Я помогу в любом случае.  
      - Хорошо, - Ивайзуми берет газету и смотрит на объявление, которое обведено ярче всего. И правда, прям рядом с работой.  
      - Я, если честно, туда уже позвонил. Можно и с собакой.  
      - Хорошо, - Ивайзуми поднимает взгляд на Ойкаву, но тот отворачиваеся. Ивайзуми лишь на долю секунды замечает тени под глазами и воспаленные белки глаз. Только сейчас замечает, что Ойкава выглядит так, будто совсем не спал.  
      - Дом можно продать. Если ты захочешь. Можно вызвать людей, они все приберут и приведут дом в должный вид.   
      Ивайзуми тупо кивает. Он не собирался переезжать. Он хотел всю жизнь прожить с женой и сыном и приезжающим на праздники Ойкавой. Он хотел быть счастливым, и чтобы Ойкава был счастлив тоже. Он не понимал, что чем ярче его собственное счастье, тем больнее Ойкаве. Он потерял семью по воле случая, а самого близкого друга терял прямо сейчас из-за своей глупости и тупой вчерашней несдержанности. С чего он вообще решил, что приставать к ему – это отличный план?   
      - У меня есть знакомая, она отличный психолог. Думаю, тебе стоит к ней сходить хотя бы раз, попробовать. Я не заставляю, просто предлагаю.  
      - Хорошо.  
      Ойкава и правда не заставлял и ни на чем не настаивал. Просто говорил спокойно и ровно. В итоге Ивайзуми снял эту квартиру, забрал туда пса, выставил – с помощью Ойкавы - дом на продажу, не взяв из него ничего, и регулярно ходит к психологу.  
      У Ивайзуми все и правда хорошо. Жизнь течет своим чередом. Будние дни забиты работой, в конце недели – частые посиделки с коллегами. В выходные – встречи с новыми знакомыми или снова с коллегами или долгие, очень долгие прогулки с псом. Ивайзуми смеется, хмурится, ворчит, спорит с кем-то или оживленно болтает.Его больше не пугает то, что он выжил. Его больше не гложет чувство вины. Его пугает то, что он научился нормально жить без семьи. Его пугает то, что он не может нормально жить без Ойкавы. Ивайзуми возвращается в квартиру, где только пес счастлив, и ведет себя как одержимый сталкер. Чужой профиль в инстаграм: обновить раз сто за вечер. Строка поиска в браузере с первой буквы подсказывает имя Ойкавы: все статьи, все новости, все заметки и сплетни изучаются со скрупулёзной педантичностью. Он запоминает все, каждую крупицу информации: в каком городе Ойкава был, в каком ресторане обедал, какой прием посетил, в какой новой рекламе или дораме снялся. Потом можно выключить компьютер, закрыть глаза и, перебирая в мыслях все, что удалось выяснить, представлять, что это рассказал сам Ойкава, а не вкладки в браузере.   
      Ивайзуми отпустил жену и сына. Так почему он не может отпустить Ойкаву? Почему для этого нужно намного больше сил, намного больше смирения, намного больше всего. Столько, сколько у Ивайзуми нет. Ему больше не снится семья. Ему снится Ойкава. И это сводит с ума еще сильнее. Ведь Ойкава жив; быть может, на самую каплю, на толику, крупицу вероятности, у Ивайзуми еще есть шанс попытаться наладить. Что именно он не знал. Хоть что-то.  
        
       В следующий сеанс психотерапии, уже после нового года, – на который они с Ойкавой обменялись смс со стандартным текстом поздравления,– на вопрос о том, беспокоит ли его что-то, Ивайзуми отвечает: «Да», а потом вываливает все – от школы и до сегодняшнего дня. Вываливает бессвязно, путанно, переставляя события местами. Вываливает, захлебываясь словами и слезами. И час – это всего лишь миг, не способный вместить все то, что зрело на душе годами. Три часа и пять упаковок салфеток спустя, Ивайзуми без сил развалился в кресле, стараясь чуть шире открыть опухшие от слез глаза. Уже поздно, дома ждет пес и он точно без Ивайзуми не может. И он точно любит Ивайзуми и будет любить всегда. Больше, чем себя. И если сравнить любовь собаки с любовью Ивайзуми кОйкаве, то любовьИвайзумив тысячи раз сильнее.  
      - Хорошо, что ты был у меня последним посетителем на сегодня, - смеется психолог, устало потирая переносицу. – Я не должна давать советов, как ты однажды отметил, так что просто спрошу, что мешает тебе попытаться?  
        
      «И правда, что?» - думает Ивайзуми, пока устало бредет домой. «Что?» - думает Ивайзуми перед сном и едва просыпаясь утром. И если вскакивает среди ночи, тоже думает о том, что ему мешает. Страх потерять Ойкаву? Они уже практически потеряли друг друга. Так может хотя бы рассказать ему все? Поставить точку или начать новую страницу.   
      Ивайзуми чувствует себя дерьмом, когда думает, что его признания могут только сделать Ойкаве больно. Ивайзуми чувствует себя дерьмом, когда думает, что признаться в любви к другому человеку – это равносильно предательству памяти семьи. Еще большим дерьмомИвайзуми чувствует себя из-за собственной же нерешительности. И в голове набатом бьет: «Что мешает попробовать?»  
        
      Ивайзуми выпивает с коллегами и привычно листает ленту в инстаграме и среди фоток разных, совсем неважных людей и рекламы, видит обновление. В центре кадра – улыбка Ойкавы. Отметка – их аэропорт.  
      «Я дома».  
        
       Полчаса спустя Ивайзуми решительно звонит в чужую дверь. На улице уже слишком поздно, чтобы поход в гости мог вписаться в рамки вежливости. Но слишком рано, чтобы Ойкава заснул. Тишина. Ивайзуми звонит снова и снова, думая, что может ошибся, может тот пост – это плод его воображения. Может это была просто пересадка, а подпись к фото ему привиделась. Он достает телефон и набирает Ойкаву, не переставая звонить в дверь. Потому что, если он сейчас уйдет, ему больше никогда не хватит смелости сюда вернуться.  
      - Ива-чан?.. – растрепанный Ойкава щурится на свет и ежится от холода. Он стоит на пороге в расстегнутой рубашке, накинутой на плечи и в шортах, явно натянутых наспех. Стоит и смотрит непонимающе. Стоит и ждет. И у Ивайзуми от этого давнего, забытого, родного «Ива-чан» горло сдавило спазмом, обожгло болью. Не вздохнуть, не сказать ничего, не пошевелиться. Продлить бы этот момент – когда первый шаг уже сделан, но итог еще не ясен. Когда Ойкава так близко, как давно не был, но еще не решено: станет он невообразимо далеким или восхитительно близким в итоге.  
      - Ива-чан, - Ойкаве не приходит в голову обращаться к нему иначе. – Что ты…  
      - Надо поговорить, - Ивайзуми грубовато отодвигает Ойкаву в сторону, чтобы пройти в квартиру. Лишь на мгновение касается чужой кожи и чувствует, как Ойкава весь сжимается.  
      - Я не один, - говорит Ойкава, но закрывает дверь за Ивайзуми. На крючке у двери – женское пальто. У входа – сапоги на каблуках. Ивайзуми стягивает обувь, безжалостно наступая на пятки, и все равно проходит. Если не сейчас, то никогда.   
      - Пусть она уйдет.  
      - Она уже спит. У нас был долгий перелет.  
      И это «нас» оглушает сильнее взрыва. Это «нас» бьет через солнечное сплетение в самое сердце и рикошетом – в легкие. Ивайзуми с усилием делает медленный вдох, поднимает взгляд на Ойкаву. Шанс, еще один шанс отступить:  
      - Ты счастлив?   
      - Да, - Ойкава улыбается.  
      Той самой улыбкой, которую все годы ненавидит Ивайзуми.  
      - Я тебя люблю.  
      - Что?..  
      - Что слышал, придурок, - Ивайзуми превращается в старого себя, в того, кто в школе билОйкаву по поводу и без. В того, кто вдалбливал в его светлую голову правильные мысли. Кто всегда точно знал, что сказать. Улыбка медленно сползает с лица Ойкавы. Он беспомощно открывает рот, силясь сказать хоть что-то, но не может произнести ни звука.  
      Что ж, пластырь сорван. Самое время расковырять рану до самой кости.   
      - Я люблю тебя. Люблю, блин, я даже не знаю, с чем сравнить это долбанное чувство. Люблю еще со школы. Боже, как приятно это повторять. Люблю, люблю, люблю. Еще когда ты постоянно зависал с девчонками из нашей школы или из других. Боже, да мне хотелось каждый раз, каждый божий раз все эти долбанные сладости или обеды, что они тебе таскали, им же в задницу и засунуть. Чтобы не смели подходить к тебе. А тебе хотелось лицо разбить, чтобы перестал им так улыбаться. Но потом я видел, что искренне ты улыбаешься только мне. И думал, что все нормально, что ты лучше всего относишься ко мне, что ты больше всех ценишь меня. Ты понимаешь? Не только как друг. А потом ты начал бегать на свидания. Я старался убедить себя, что так и должно быть, что все нормально. Что мое чувство к тебе – иррационально, неправильно, черт, что оно пройдет. Когда-нибудь точно. Что ты найдешь себе девушку и будешь счастлив. Счастлив, придурок. Счастливее всех на этом долбанном свете. Так все должно было быть, - Ивайзуми замолчал, чтобы отдышаться хоть немного. Чтобы еще немного посмотреть на Ойкаву – запомнить, если после этой речи они никогда больше не увидятся. – Я думал, что все у тебя зашибись. Правда, черт, я так думал. Придурок, - выдохнул он, непонятно, кого именно обзывает – себя или Ойкаву. – Родители начали приставать с женитьбой. Нашли хорошую девушку, договорились с ее семьей. Она мне понравилась. Добрая, милая, верная – отличная партия. «Ойкава ведь тоже себе кого-то найдет, если уже не нашел», - думал я. Так что встречался с ней. И даже с тобой познакомил. Боже, тебе было настолько же больно, как мне сейчас? – он махнул рукой на женское пальто на вешалке. – Если да, просто убей меня, я заслужил. А потом ты со своим признанием. Что блин мешало тебе сказать об этом много лет назад? А тогда, тогда я не знал, что делать. Предложение, согласие, семейный ужин с ее и моими родителями. Все было так просто и понятно. Понимаешь? Все было спланировано и предсказуемо. А тут ты со своим «я люблю тебя». И что я должен был сделать? Бросить всех? Разорвать помолвку? «Простите, я гей?» Господи, даже звучит смешно, - Ивайзуми и правда смеется – истерически, надрывно, размазывая слезы по лицу. – Я не решился. Я чувствовал себя последним дерьмом, но я не смог. Я любил ее. Не так, как тебя, черт, да я даже не знал, что можно любить настолько…настолько…я не знаю, так, как я люблю тебя. До боли, до умопомрачения, до сумасшествия. Слышишь, Ойкава, я с ума схожу. И просто надеюсь, что этот разговор – не плод моего воспаленного воображения. А потом все стало еще сложнее. Собака, ребенок, лучший друг – дом полная чаша, блин. Думаешь я не видел, как ты подолгу сидишь в машине, порой забывая даже немного отъехать. Смотрел и чувствовал себя последним дерьмом. Рискнуть всем? Бросить семью, потерять уважение родителей, быть может – даже работу – я не смог. Я просто гребаный трус. Знаешь, если долго повторять про себя, что все хорошо, покажется, что так и есть. Вот и мне казалось. Все эти долбанные годы казалось. А потом я потерял их. Господи, ты хоть представляешь, сколько ты для меня тогда сделал – я бы не справился без тебя. Я бы просто не захотел справляться. А чем я тебе отплатил? Повел себя, как последнее дерьмо. Я и сейчас себя чувствую довольно паршиво. Мне кажется, что я предаю их память, распинаясь сейчас перед тобой и признавая, что я люблю тебя, любил всегда. Но я знаю, что если не скажу всего этого, то просто сойду с ума. Мы потеряли столько времени, столько лет из-за тупой боязни рискнуть и признаться. Тогда, в школе, ты знаешь, наверное, это было бы не так болезненно, как сейчас. Помнишь, ты спросил, изменилось бы что-то, если бы ты признался раньше? Да, изменилось бы. Все. Все изменилось бы. И если бы я признался раньше, все было бы иначе. И теперь, я не знаю, что будет дальше, но я люблю тебя, Ойкава, люблю. Блин, правда люблю. Не потому что ты – все, что у меня осталось. А потому что ты – все, что мне на самом деле нужно.  
      Ивайзуми устало упал спиной на стену и только усилием воли не сполз по ней на пол. Он боялся смотреть на Ойкаву. Слезы застилали глаза, дышать было невообразимо трудно, но не так мучительно, как ждать ответа. Сердце неистово билось. Рана вскрыта до костного мозга. И от Ойкавы зависит, заживет она, или останется вечным нарывом на Ивайзуми.  
      - Я не один, - тупо повторил Ойкава. Он не проронил ни звука во время пламенной речи, но выглядел настолько совершенно опустошенным. Будто Ивайзуми, срывая со своей души слой за слоем, сделал тоже самое с душой Ойкавы.   
      - Выгони ее. Я хочу быть с тобой, - голос прозвучал жалко. Как мольба. Ивайзуми, как маленькая девочка, размазывал слезы по лицу, силясь остановить этот бесконечный поток. Но никак. – И прекрати улыбаться. Ненавижу эту твою улыбку.  
      - Если я не буду улыбаться, я буду реветь.  
      - Ты уже ревешь, придурок, - Ивайзуми протянул руку и коснулся мокрой щеки Ойкавы. Осторожно, медленно, будто боялся спугнуть недоверчивого зверька. И Ойкаву от этого простого прикосновения прошило дрожью по всем нервам сразу. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось притянуть к себе Ивайзуми и обнять изо всех сил и никогда больше не отпускать. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось выгнать Ивайзуми, закрыть за ним дверь и никогда больше не видеть. И это долбанное противоречие… Да черт с ним, пусть горит в аду. Там, где и для них явно приготовлено уже место.  
      - У меня небольшой отпуск. Давай поужинаем завтра?   
      - Давай.  
      - Я позвоню, - Ойкава впервые за многие годы  _улыбнулся._


End file.
